Broken Souls: Nächte am Turm
by darkwings1
Summary: HPDM SIDESTORY QUILTY Zwei gebrochene Seelen,ein Turm:Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen.Ihre Hände berührten sich.Harry war schon immer ein Paradoxum.Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.Harry Potter war verrückt und es gefiel ihm
1. Chapter 1

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings1

_**Teile: **_8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:  
**_Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen, ganz bewusst und berechnend. Er hatte gewusst, was für ein Band er in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen beiden knüpfte. Und wie sehr dieser Augenblick die Welt des Slytherin und den Blonden selbst veränderte.  
Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum. Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar.

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_

Hi!  
Ist lange her grins

Für diese Story hab ich jetzt mehr als ein halbes Jahr gebraucht… **ursprünglich war sie mal als Sidestory zu „Quilty – the big coup – die große Täuschung" geplant**… ich weiß nicht, ob sie das mittlerweile noch wirklich ist…

Ich hatte schon mal 15 Seiten, aber dann hab ich alles wieder gelöscht und noch einmal von vorne angefangen, zwischendurch gabs auch mal so an die 10 verschiedene Versionen….

Auf jeden Fall hoff ich, dass sie euch gefällt!

Und ich hoff auch mal, auf n paar kleine reviews lächelnd in die Runde schau

Also… dann bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen:  
Viel Spaß !!!!  
(…und Commi nicht vergessen….)

* * *

Prolog

Es war schon spät, als die Eule mit einer Sonderausgabe des „Abendpropheten" die Kerker von Hogwarts erreichte.

Zielstrebig flog sie auf eine der schwach erleuchteten Nischen zu. Das Fenster war nur angelehnt, sodass die Eule ungehindert in das Zimmer gelangen konnte.

Nur vereinzelte Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum und ließen gespenstische Schatten über die Wände gleiten.

Mit einem Krächzen landete die Eule auf dem massiven, mit schweren Pergamentbögen bedeckten Schreibtisch.

Aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer war das Rauschen einer laufenden Dusche zu hören.

Die Eule krächzte ein zweites Mal und begann dann ihr Gefieder zu reinigen.

Die Dusche wurde abgestellt und aus dem Badezimmer trat ein junger Mann, um die Hüfte hatte er sich ein dunkelgrünes Handtuch geschlungen. Seine nassen blonden Haare hingen in wilden Zotten um seinen Kopf. Seine eisgrauen Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht.

Er bezahlte die Eule und sah ihr gelangweilt nach, als sie verschwand. Auf einem kleinen Wink seiner Hand schloss sich das Fenster.  
Gleichgültig blickte er auf die Zeitung in seiner Hand und rollte sie auf.  
Desinteressiert wanderten seine Augen über die Schlagzeile.

Plötzlich versteifte er sich. Ein Keuchen verließ seine Kehle. Sein Kopf zuckte und die nassen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Die Zeitung entglitt seinen Händen und fiel zurück auf den Tisch.

Draco keuchte noch einmal und stützte sich schwer auf den Schreibtisch. Seine Hände krallten sich in die Platte.

„Nein…" , flüsterte er.

Noch einmal wanderten seine Augen über die Schlagzeile.

_HARRY POTTER SCHAFFT DAS SCHIER UNMÖGLICHE!!  
__DER JUNGE, DER LEBT, HAT DEN DUNKLEN LORD VERNICHTET!  
__Nach einem spektakulären Kampf gelingt ihm der Finale Schlag…_

„Nein, nein, nein! … Dieser verfluchte Idiot!"

Ein Zittern lief durch Dracos Körper, als er den Artikel überflog.

_Harry Potter hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Mit einem unvergleichlichen Stück an Magie und Kampftaktik gelang es dem Jungen, der lebt vor wenigen Stunden den Dunklen Lord für immer zu vernichten…. (Lesen Sie mehr dazu auf Seite 2)  
_…  
_Doch ein Schatten hängt über diesem triumphalen Sieg, seit Du-weißt-schon-wers-Tod wurde Harry Potter nicht mehr gesichtet. Es ist keine Spur von ihm zu finden…(l.S.m.d.a. Seite 4)_

_Lassen sie uns hoffen, dass unser Held seine große Tat nicht mit dem Leben bezahlen musste…_

Er würgte.  
Sein Innerstes brannte, er konnte kaum atmen.

**NEIN!**

Seine Hände verkrampften sich noch mehr. Die Knöchel traten weiß hervor.

„Was bildet sich dieser verfluchte Idiot eigentlich ein?!", knurrte er.

Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf dem Bericht.

_...Lassen sie uns hoffen, dass unser Held seine große Tat nicht mit dem Leben bezahlen musste…_

Wütend zerknüllte er die Zeitung und ließ sie fallen.  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, während er in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers starrte.

Oh nein! Harry Potter war nicht tot.

Da war er sich sicher.

Er war nicht tot!

Aber er würde ihn umbringen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam!  
Ganz sicher!

Und er wusste auch, wo er ihn finden würde.

**tbc**

* * *

Also dann, sagt mir wie ihrs findet! Bütttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
""Hündchenblick!!!""  
(auch wenn ich nur zwei Kater hab grins)

Die nächsten Chaps werden auch länger.. versprochen!!

Und wie immer, je mehr Reviews, desto schneller kommt der nächste Teil!

Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings1

_**Teile: **_2/8

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:  
**_Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist." Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. „…und dass ich als Einziger von uns Beiden weiß, worauf du dich eingelassen hast... Und deshalb werde ich dir helfen…", endete der Blonde.  
„Oh, Potty! Ich will einfach nur diesen Krieg überleben, reicht dir das als Antwort?" „Nein."  
„Dann wirst du lernen müssen, damit zu leben!"  
Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Harry Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum.  
Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm.  
„Das gleiche wie du!" „Ich weiß…" Ihre Hände berührten sich. Draco lächelte.

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):  
**_Für diese Story hab ich jetzt mehr als ein halbes Jahr gebraucht… **ursprünglich war sie mal als Sidestory zu „Quilty – the big coup – die große Täuschung" geplant**… ich weiß nicht, ob sie das mittlerweile noch wirklich ist…  
Ich hatte schon mal 15 Seiten, aber dann hab ich alles wieder gelöscht und noch einmal von vorne angefangen, zwischendurch gabs auch mal so an die 10 verschiedene Versionen….

Und erst mal ein riesiges Danke an all die Lieben Reviewer!!!!!!!

**-stonemaster-:** kurz, ja. Verwirrend, war so geplant grins".. warum genau Draco so wütend ist wird noch kommen…hab mich wirklich sehr über dein commi gefreut.. kussi danke

**Leni4888:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt… also wie gesagt, es war als Sidestory geplant… und bis auf die letzten beiden Kapitel hat sich das auch gehalten, die müsste man leicht umschreiben, bzw. etwas ergänzen, damit es nun WIRKLICH die Sidestory zu Quilty ist.. aber es hat auf jedenfall mit der anderen FF zu tun grins… also danke… kussi

**Draconis Malfoy:** hab mich wirklich sehr über dein Review und deine Einladung gefreut…also kussi.. danke

**AMJ:** grins Danke! Kussi.. hat mich gefreut von dir zu hören

**Phynes:** Hallo mein Schatz! So schön auch hier wieder von dir zu hören! Kussi! Kein Problem, wenn du keine Zeit hast. Kenn ich… sind zwar Ferien und entweder ich langweile mich einen tag zu tode oder ich wünsch mir der Tag hätte 48 Stunden, da sonst nicht alles unterbekomm ´grins Freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt…Dann hoff ich, dass sich deine Fragen im laufe der Story beantworten… ansonsten weißt du ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst lach also hab mich wirklich gefreut! Schmatz!!

Also ich hoff ich hab alle, und alle richtig geschrieben… lol

Ich geh morgen (Flieger um 6 Uhr :-( ) für zwei Tage nach Venedig und danach noch nach Bibione „grins" „freu"

Also ich wünsch euch viel Spaß im verregneten Deutschland….  
Und ich würd mich wirklich, wirklich sehr über noch so ne tolle reaktion freuen!  
Also büüüüttttttttteeee schön commis da lassen!  
Viel spaß beim zweiten Teil:

* * *

Mit forschen Schritten eilte er durch die leeren Gänge. Sein dunkler, langer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf und verlieh ihm ein noch bedrohlicheres Auftreten.

Der Mantel war nur flüchtig übergeworfen und nicht richtig zugeknöpft, sodass etwas von der fast makellos weißen Haut seines trainierten Oberkörpers zu sehen war, die nur hier und da von ein paar feinen, im Mondlicht fast silbern schimmernden Narben durchzogen wurde, was seiner Vollkommenheit jedoch keinen Abbruch taten, sonder ihm im Gegenteil sogar eine noch geheimnisvollere, düstere und auf eine unnahbare Art erregende Aura verlieh.

Zu dieser späten Uhrzeit brannten keine Fackeln mehr auf den Gängen. Aber es spielte keine Rolle für ihn, er fand sich sehr gut in der Dunkelheit zurecht, zu lange hatte er in ihr gelebt, zu lange war er ein Teil von ihr, zu viele male war er nachts diesen Weg entlang geschlichen.

Seine Augen brannten vor Wut.

Er würde ihn kriegen!

Draco schnaubte.

Potter war schon immer ein Idiot gewesen… Aber heute hatte er sich zu neuen Höhen aufgeschwungen.

Er bog in den nächsten Gang ein und kam seinem Ziel wieder etwas näher. Dem Ort, an dem alles begonnen hatte, dem Ort, an dem er ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte…. An dem er ihn auch heute finden würde.

Kurz versank er in den Erinnerungen an ihre erste Begegnung.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Falltüre zur Plattform des Turmes fiel mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Potter?" Geschockt starrte der Blonde zu dem Gryffindor hinüber.  
„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann!"

„Potter!" Wütend knurrte Draco den anderen an, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte sich zu dem Störenfried umzudrehen.  
„Ja, Frettchen?" Gespielte Höflichkeit.  
„Was tust du da?"  
„Ich mach Astronomiehausaufgaben!" Frustriert schnaubte der Slytherin auf und ballte die Hände.  
„Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„…"

„Potter, du bist echt erbärmlich!" Die Verachtung war nur zu gut aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören und das sollte man auch.

Doch der Gryffindor reagierte nicht.

„_Potter!" _Langsam wurde er ärgerlich und das war nie gut, vor allem nicht für alle Lebewesen in seiner Umgebung.  
„…"  
„Ignorier mich nicht!"

Doch genau das tat der Schwarzhaarige.

„_**Potter!" **_Jetzt war der Blonde wirklich wütend. Niemand, _absolut niemand_ ignorierte einen Malfoy… schon gar nicht so jemand Krankes wie Harry Potter, noch dazu wenn er auf der Brüstung des höchsten Turm von Hogwarts stand und in die Tiefe starrte.  
„Was tust _du_ hier?" Triumphierend zog Draco eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Es ging doch.

„Das habe ich zu erst gefragt!", schnarrte er in alter Manier.  
„Ich weiß!"

„Potter!"

„_Potter, Potter, Potter_… Kannst du eigentlich auch noch was anderes sagen?!", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige ihn plötzlich an, ohne jedoch seinen Kopf umzuwenden, was dem Blonden ein neues wütendes Knurren entlockte.

„Klar, Scarehead, Potty, Idiot, Versager, Gryffindoraffe, Halbblut….. oh, Potter, wag das bloß nicht!", faucht er, als der Schwarzhaarige seinen Fuß ein paar Zentimeter weiter in Richtung Abgrund schob.

„Warum denn nicht?!"  
„…"  
„…"

„Komm dort runter!", befahl er dem Anderen, dieser reagierte nicht. Draco wunderte es nicht im Geringsten, er hatte nie geglaubt, dass der andere Befehle von ihm annehmen würde.  
„Was tust du hier?" Dann versuchte er es eben auf andere Weise.  
„Frettchen… Bitte, wonach sieht es denn aus?!" Warum auch immer der Junge hier oben war, seinen Biss hatte er eindeutig noch nicht verloren.

Draco presste die Zähne zusammen. Warum ging er eigentlich nicht einfach? Warum ärgerte er sich mit diesem vollkommen verblödeten, muggelliebenden _Gryffindoridioten_ herum? Und warum, bei Slytherin, nutzte er eigentlich nicht diese einmalige Chance und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß?

Und warum, zum Teufel, versuchte er ihn auch noch davon abzuhalten?

Er unterdrückte ein Knurren und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Eine Gestik, die er sich schon seit Jahren versuchte abzugewöhnen, was ihm aber nie wirklich gelungen war. Vor allem nicht, wenn er nervös war.

Und in Harry Potters Anwesenheit war er immer nervös.

„Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich da runter springen würdest…."´  
„…"  
„…"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Wenn du es wirklich wolltest, ständest du nicht mehr hier oben und würdest mir auf die Nerven gehen!"  
„Immerhin war ich zuerst hier!"

Draco erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Was bitte war das für ein bescheuertes, krankes Argument?!  
Okay, schon klar, immerhin stand dieser ja von ihnen beiden auf der Brüstung.

„Dann bring's zu ende! Oder hat der ach so große Potter Angst sein mickriges Leben zu beenden?" Ha!, dachte sich der Blonde. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.  
„…"  
„…"

„Nein, das ist es nicht.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige. Draco zog milde überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte mit keiner Antwort mehr gerechnet.  
„Was sollte es sonst sein, Potty? Deine Pflicht als Goldjunge?"  
„Ja, auch." Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Das war alles so… so.. arg.. nicht mal eine passende Beschreibung wollte ihm für diese paradoxe Situation einfallen…  
Aber genau das war sie, paradox.

„Dann vergiss sie!" Paradox und extrem nervtötend.  
„…"  
„…"  
„Mein Schicksal!" Draco verdrehte vollkommen entnervt die Augen. Also bitte!

„Potter, das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe!"  
„…"

„Die Menschen bestimmen ihr Schicksal selbst und sonst niemand!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„… _und sonst niemand_…" Die Stimme des anderen war nicht mehr als ein Hauch und wenn es nicht so totenstill gewesen wäre, wäre sie auch sang und klanglos im Dunkelheit der Nacht verloren gegangen, aber so hörte der Blonde sie.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Was war hier nur los?  
„…"  
„…"

„Du hast nicht Schuld, an all dem was passiert…. Es bringt nichts, wenn du an dir selbst zu Grunde gehst!"

Ein überraschter Blick landete auf dem Blonden. Draco wusste es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war er noch mehr als der Gryffindor über seine Worte überrascht. Wann hatte er das gedacht? Und wann, bei Merlin, hatte er sich entschlossen, _das_ zu sagen?!

Aber wenigstens schaute der Schwarzhaarige ihn jetzt an. Draco zog die Luft ein. Er war sich aber nicht wirklich sicher, ob es tatsächlich besser war. Potter sah … scheiße aus.

Nun, das war wahrscheinlich nicht das richtige Wort... aber schrecklich traf es auch nicht wirklich. Seine Haare hingen irgendwie schlaff herab, nicht, dass sie dadurch ordentlicher aussahen, oder so, nein... Seine Haut war aschfahl und nur die dunklen, fast schon schwarzen Augenringe bildeten dazu einen Kontrast.

Aber das Schlimmste waren die Augen. Draco wusste, einst waren sie grün gewesen. Slytheringrün, er wusste es… auch wenn er nicht mehr sagen konnte wie oft er hasserfüllt in sie gestarrt hatte und wie oft sie zurückgefunkelt hatten.

Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Diese Augen waren nicht mehr grün. Sie waren glanzlos, sie waren leer, sie waren… tot… ja genau das war es… tot…

Draco schauderte. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der andere ihn immer noch überrascht anstarrte und er wusste, dass er jetzt irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas machen musste.

„Potter, du solltest endlich lernen, dass sich die Welt nicht immer um den Goldjungen dreht!... So wichtig bist du nicht!", setzte er in seinem üblichen herablassen Tonfall hinterher, wie um sich zu rechtfertigen… als müsste er die „netten" Worte ungeschehen machen, aber sie wussten beide, dass das nicht möglich war Dinge… für keinen von ihnen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war ihr erstes Treffen gewesen.

Ihr erstes wirkliches Treffen vielleicht.

Es war schockierend gewesen, paradox und nervtötend, aber vor allem eindrucksvoll… Diese Augen, diese einst grünen Augen, ihr toter Blick…diese Zerbrochenheit und vielleicht auch seine eigene Reaktion darauf hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft ihn diese Augen im Schlaf verfolgt hatten, wie oft er den Gryffindor auf dieser Brüstung stehen sah, wie oft er sich fragte, warum er ihn nicht sterben lassen wollte.

Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert ohne dass Draco darauf hätte Einfluss nehmen konnte. Es war einfach geschehen. Von der ersten Minute des Treffens an.

* * *

Tbc

So du jetzt wieder die obligatorische kleine büttttttttttteeee nach commis! grins  
Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings1

_**Teile: **_3/8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_

Hi! Da bin ich wieder!  
Hätte nie gedacht, dass es zu hause so schön sein könnte… und dass es sooooo anstrengend sein könnte, mit 9 Mädels 10 Tage zusammen zu wohnen…

Und dann hatte unser Flug auch noch 2 ½ stunden Verspätung… auf dem Rückweg.. bin seit 40 Minuten zu Hause .. und 42 e-mail… muss ich jetzt mal alle lesen lach

Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger zulabern…  
Viel spaß beim nächsten Chapter!  
Und danke für die lieben Commis!

AMJ: grins .. danke kussi

Leni4888: kussi… hab mich echt über dein commi gefreut… ja, das wird sich alles im laufe der story noch heraus stellen…aber jap, sie hatten einen gemeinsamen plan… betonung auf gemeinsam… grins ..also noch mal danke für dein commi

Phynes: Hi süße! grins jap so bin ich nun mal… ganz graußam.. lach.. hab mich riesig über dein kommi gefreut.. knutsch… DANKE

-stonemaster-: grins… hab mich wirklich über dein kommi gefreut.. ich hoff, du hast dir den Po nicht zu arg verkokelt.. grins… das nächste chap kommt auch wieder schneller… versprochen

Zissy: hi!.. grins .. ja ich weiß, viel zu kurz sorry… aber die späteren werden länger… wird sich alles noch aufklären… danke für dein kommi … kussi

Spiritofair: kussi danke.. hab mich wirklich gefreut…

Tom-felton-forever: grins.. danke knutsch.. ich fühle mic geehrt… knicks mach…. Lach… kussi echt lieb…

viel spaß!

* * *

_Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft ihn diese Augen im Schlaf verfolgt hatten, wie oft er den Gryffindor auf dieser Brüstung stehen sah, wie oft er sich fragte, warum er ihn nicht sterben lassen wollte._

_Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert ohne dass Draco darauf hätte Einfluss nehmen konnte. Es war einfach geschehen. Von der ersten Minute des Treffens an._

°oOo°

„Willst du mir nicht langsam mal den Grund verraten, warum du jede Nacht _umsonst _hier oben stehst?"  
Der Blonde war frustriert, eindeutig.  
Jetzt schlug er sich hier schon einige Nächte um die Ohren und es hatte nichts, rein gar nichts gebracht…  
Und Potter war noch genauso nervtötend wie immer.

„Warum kommst _du_ eigentlich immer wieder hier hoch. Nichts Besseres zu tun?", spottete Harry.  
„Was könnte es Schöneres geben, als zu zusehen, wie dein Erzfeind sich vom Turm schmeißst?"  
„…"  
„…"

„Das sind wir, nicht wahr, Feinde..!?.." Der Gryffindor starrte in die Ferne und schien auf einmal mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein.  
„Was könnten wir sonst sein?", fragte Draco und zog wie schon so oft eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Harry schwieg.

„Sag mir nur einen Grund, einen einzigen Grund, warum ich es _dir_ erzählen sollte… Immerhin sind wir Feinde!", forderte dieser ihn schließlich auf.  
„Ich bin hier…"  
„Das ist nicht genug"

„Und ich höre dir zu…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„.. und du kannst dich danach ja noch immer da runter schmeißen…", setzte er halb ernst gemeint hinter her.  
„…"

Harry schien immer noch tief in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Gedankenverloren saß er auf der Brüstung und schien durch den Blonden hindurch zu sehen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht… verlieren kann ich nicht wirklich…", flüsterte er schließlich  
„..."

„Mein Leben ist absolute scheiße. Anders kann man es nicht nennen.  
Weißt du, von mir aus kannst du jetzt lachen, dich über mich lustig machen, mich beschimpfen, was auch immer…"

Aber Draco lachte nicht. Er saß einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Eine stumme Aufforderung an Harry weiterzureden.

„Ich bin zerbrochen, nichts anderes. Ich gebe es zu. Bitte, da hast du es!  
Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, ist nichts anderes als zerbrochen.  
Zerbrochen an einem Leben, das Andere für mich geplant haben.  
Ich bin ein Werkzeug, nichts anderes. Und ich weiß das.  
Weißt du, was für ein beschissenes Gefühl es ist, zu wissen, dass man nur ein Mittel zum Zweck ist?!"  
„…"

Der Schwarzhaarige holte tief Luft, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Früher war ich ihnen egal, nur jetzt, wo ich ihnen den Arsch retten soll, liegen sie mir plötzlich zu Füßen. Und wenn ich meine Aufgabe erledigt habe, werden sie mich genauso schnell wieder fallen lassen."  
„…"  
„Sie haben mir alles genommen. Meine Eltern und Sirius…"  
„…"  
„und mein Leben!"

Harry sprang auf und tigerte auf der Plattform entlang.

„Sie haben mich zu ihrem Helden gemacht. Sie haben mich nie gefragt, ob ich das will. Keinen hat es je interessiert, ob ich bereit bin für sie zu kämpfen… Sie sind alle gleich.

**Alle!**

Selbst meine so genannten besten Freunde. Sie sehen das, was ich ihnen vorspielen, Tag für Tag, aber das bin ich nicht … und war ich auch nie…  
Und jetzt … jetzt hab ich einfach keinen Bock mehr.  
Ich will nicht mehr, ich kann nicht mehr."  
„…"

Draco schwieg. Was hätte er auch anderes tun können?

„Die letzten paar Monate, die wir hier an der Schule sind, werden wahrscheinlich die letzten Monate meines Lebens sein. Irgendwo da draußen ist Voldemort. Er lauert auf mich, er wird mich jagen und wenn er mich hat, wird er mich töten. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessieren wird, dass ich eigentlich nie gegen ihn kämpfen wollte..."  
„…"

„Oh ja, er wird mich töten. Aber nicht so schnell. Ich bin das _tolle_ Symbol des Lichts, das muss er doch mediengerecht abschlachten…  
Ich hab einfach nur keinen Bock tagelang gefoltert zu werden, dass ich am Ende den Cruciatus für einen Kitzelfluch halte…"

Der Sarkasmus und die Bitterkeit, aber auch die Offenheit in den Worten des Schwarzhaarigen waren fast greifbar. Für ein paar Momente schwebten sie in der Luft.

„…"  
„Du hast mich doch gefragt, was ich hier oben tue…  
Da hast du es!  
Ich erspare mir einen Haufen Enttäuschungen, Verluste und verdammt viele Schmerzen. Wenn ich da raus gehe, habe ich keine Wahl…"  
„…"

„Das hier ist _meine_ Wahl!" Harry schwieg und starrte den Anderen herausfordernd an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist."  
„…"  
„…"

Der Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich wieder auf die Brüstung sinken. Noch immer bohrten sich seine Augen in Dracos.

„Die Beste, die ich habe."  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

Draco schwieg und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Den Blick hatte er mittlerweile gesenkt.

„Warum lachst du eigentlich nicht?", riss ihn die Stimme des anderen aus seinen Gedanken.  
„…?..." Überrascht hob er den Kopf.  
„Sonst hast du doch auch jede Gelegenheit genutzt mich zu demütigen, mich zu  
Boden zu prügeln und mich zu verhöhnen… und bei Merlin, _jetzt_ bin ich am Boden…" Bitterkeit.

Unbewusst schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und stieß sich von der Wand ab, an der er bis eben gelehnt hatte. Wem sollte es der Andere schon erzählen? Und selbst wenn, Potter war zu g_ryffindor_ um es auszunützen!

„Potter, jetzt magst _Du_ vielleicht lachen, aber ich weiß, wie es ist, keine Wahl zu haben, keine Freiheit, nicht einmal den Raum zum atmen zu haben. Immer ist da jemand, der dir über die Schulter schaut, der dir sagt, was du zu tun und zu lassen hast. Der dir sogar vorschreibt, was du zu denken hast… Schau mich nicht mit so großen Augen an, Potter!"  
„…"

Draco ließ sich neben dem Gryffindor auf die Brüstung sinken und ließ seine Beine in den Abgrund baumeln. Sein Blick folgte einer Sternschnuppe. Kurz schloss er die Augen bevor er weiterredete.

„Ja, ich kenne dieses Gefühl! Es verfolgt mich, jeden einzelnen Tag meines Lebens und gönnt mir keine Ruhe. Vielleicht ist es irrsinnig so etwas zu sagen, Potter, aber ich glaube, wir sind einander gar nicht so unähnlich. Auch ich lebe in einer Art goldenem Käfig… gut, vielleicht ist nicht so viel Gold an ihm... aber es ist ein Käfig aus Befehlen, Regeln und Wertvorstellungen, die nie meine eigenen waren und die ich doch tragen muss."  
„…"

„So wie am Tag deiner Geburt wohl klar war, dass du eines Tages den dunklen Lord besiegen würdest, war bei mir von vorn herein klar, dass ich ihm eines Tages dienen sollte…"

Harry zog tief die Luft ein und starrte den anderen Jungen mit einem nicht zu definierenden Blick an.  
„…"  
„Aber… Aber das will ich nicht okay?! Genauso wenig, wie du ihr Held sein willst. Aber wir haben wohl beide keine Wahl, oder?!"

Draco senkte den Blick und starrte in die dunkle, gähnende Leere vor ihm.  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie ich dir gesagt habe, dass die Menschen ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen?

Das stimmt nur zum Teil. Es gibt kein Schicksal, es gibt nur die Entscheidungen anderer Menschen, die dein Leben bestimmen... Jeder Mensch, dem du begegnest, verändert dein Leben. Einige mehr und einige weniger.

Und Manche viel mehr als dir lieb ist…"  
„…"

Er seufzte.

„Weißt du, ich will das aber nicht. Ich will nicht zu sehen, wie mein Vater oder der Dunkle Lord über mein Leben bestimmen. Ich will nicht aufgeben, auch wenn ich keinen Weg sehe. Irgendwo in meinem Herzen gibt es noch einen kleinen Teil, der hofft, dass alles doch noch irgendwie anders kommt, als ich es mir in meiner pessimistischen Art ausmale. Irgendwo in mir gibt es noch einen Teil, der noch auf ein Wunder hofft…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

„Glaubst du, es gibt noch Hoffnung?" Er wendete seinen Kopf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
„…" Harry schwieg.  
„Verdammt, du bist doch der Hoffnungsträger!", schrie er ihn an.  
„Dann sieh, wohin es mich gebracht hat!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

Harry sprang auf und schritt wieder auf der Plattform entlang. Dracos Augen folgten ihm.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich damals gestorben wäre, dann wären nicht all diese Menschen gestorben, nicht all diese Leben zerstört worden… wäre jetzt nicht dieser Krieg...  
Dann wäre selbst dein Leben nicht so total im Arsch."

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen und schwang seine Beine zurück über das Geländer.

„Potter, das hatten wir doch schon mal!"  
„…"

„Du solltest dir nicht immer für jeden Müll, der auf dieser gottverlassenen Welt passiert, die Schuld geben…du nimmst dich mal wieder viel zu wichtig, Scarehead."  
„…"  
„…"

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.

Als sie an diesem Abend den Turm verließen waren sie noch immer geschockt, wie offen sie mit einander gewesen waren, welche Abgründe sie offenbart hatten und dass der jeweils Andere diese „Angriffsfläche" nicht genutzt hatte.

Aber noch viel gravierender war die Erkenntnis, wie ähnlich sie einander doch eigentlich waren.

°oOo°

Ja, das war eine merkwürdige Nacht gewesen, aber es sollte, bei Merlin, nicht die letzte sein… und bestimmt nicht die merkwürdigste.

Er bog um die nächste Kurve in den nächsten dunklen Korridor ein. Schritt um Schritt kam er seinem Ziel näher.

* * *

Tbc

Bütte jetzt noch ein kleines commi da lassen und alle sind glücklich „grins"  
Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	4. Chapter 4

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings984

_**Teile: 4/**_8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:  
**_Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist." Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. „…und dass ich als Einziger von uns Beiden weiß, worauf du dich eingelassen hast... Und deshalb werde ich dir helfen…", endete der Blonde.  
„Oh, Potty! Ich will einfach nur diesen Krieg überleben, reicht dir das als Antwort?" „Nein."  
„Dann wirst du lernen müssen, damit zu leben!"  
Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Harry Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum.  
Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm.  
„Das gleiche wie du!" „Ich weiß…" Ihre Hände berührten sich. Draco lächelte.

_**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_

Hi!  
Und zum letzten Ferientag (jetzt auch für die letzen  )gibt's auch ein neues chap!  
gr

Zissy: gr´´ ich bin böse, ich weiß.. und ja, ich enne diese Gefühl nur zu gut.. gr ich lese auch… aber im unterschied zu anderen sind meine Clifs echt human… arme verschränk gr und zu deiner Frage.. die Kandidatin hat 99 Punkte… deine Vermutung trifft voll zu, nur eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit fehlt noch, die kommt spätestens im nächsten Chapter dann… also hab mich wirklich riesig über dein commi gefreu… danke.. viel spaß noch!

Phynes: Hi! Süße! Ja, ich leb noch lach… danke für dein commi.. echt lieb… und ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, wenn ich dich inspiriert hab…. Freu mich schon, es zu lesen! gr.. bis draco zu dem Turm kommt, dauert es jedoch noch ein bissle…böse grìns

Leni4888: Hi! Danke für dein commi strahl´ hab mich wirklich gefreut.. ja, die ersten Stellen aus Quilty kommen jetzt.. vielleicht nicht alle, und ein paar sind ein klitzekleines bissle abgewandelt, aber im großen und ganzen bleibt Broken Souls ja die Sidestory zu Quilty… sie werden sich auch noch näher kommen… mit jedem chap ein bissle mehr…freut mich wirklich, dass es dir so gefällt kussi

Spiritofair: grins danke für dein commi… wirklich süß… ja, die beiden sind etwas besonderes… auch wenn ich es mag, sie ein bisschen leiden zu lassen grhab mich wirklich gefreut von dir zu hören und ich hoff die nächsten chaps werden dir genauso gefallen! kussi

Und dann widme ich jetzt einfach mal das nächste chap all den armen Mitstreitern/innen gr, die am Montag wieder (so wie ich (jetzt in die 13…)) in die Schule müssen…

Kopf hoch!

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!

In diesem Kapitel werden neue Pakte geschlossen und es zeigt sich ein weiteres Mal, welche dunklen Abgründe sich hinter Masken verbergen können... und Beziehungen werden neu definiert!

* * *

_Ja, das war eine merkwürdige Nacht gewesen, aber es sollte, bei Merlin, nicht die letzte sein… und bestimmt nicht die merkwürdigste._

_Er bog um die nächste Kurve in den nächsten dunklen Korridor ein. Schritt um Schritt kam er seinem Ziel näher._

°o°

Von nun an trafen sie sich jede Nacht auf dem Turm.  
Sie hatten sich nie verabredeten, aber sie wussten auch so, dass der Andere kommen würde.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf, als er einer alten Rüstung auswich.  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Gryffindor am nächsten Abend wieder dort sein würde…  
… aus dem ganz einfachen Grund… dass er es auch wäre…  
Er spürte das gleiche Verlangen…

Kurz huschte so etwas wie ein kleines Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er sich an die verschiedenen Atmosphären dort oben erinnerte….  
Und bei Merlin, sie waren unterschiedlich gewesen.

Aber eines war immer gleich gewesen, sie hatten es beide genossen zu mindest für ein paar Momente wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Maske abnehmen zu könnten, mit dem Wissen, dass der Andere nun sowieso hindurch schauen könnte...

Manchmal hatten sie geredet, manchmal waren sie aber auch nur stundelang neben einander gesessen und hatten die Stille genossen.  
Und natürlich hatten sie sich manchmal, und das bestimmt nicht zu selten, genauso gestritten und beschimpften wie all die Jahre zuvor.  
Und manchmal machte es ihnen sogar etwas Spaß, flüsterte eine wohl bekannte Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Er schnaubte. Er gestand es sich ja ein, verdammt.  
Ja verflucht, es hatte Spaß gemacht, okay?!  
Wenigsten anständig streiten konnte man mit dem Gryffindor… zu mindest dazu war er zu gebrauchen…

Wenn nur diese nervtötende Stimme endlich verstummen würde… die war ja schon fast schlimmer als Potter.

Aber immerhin hatte sich für alle Anderen nichts geänderte. Niemand hatte je von ihren Treffen erfahren.

Wenn sie sich in den Gängen oder im Unterricht begegneten, beschimpften sie sich, verfluchten sich und funkelten einander in alter Tradition an.

Aber wenn sie einander oben auf der Plattform getroffen hatten, war es anders.  
_Sie_ waren anders.

Das hatte er sich schweren Herzens schon vor langer Zeit eingestanden.  
Das dort oben war ihr Reich.  
Damals hatten sie aufgehört einander so abgrundtief zu hassen.

Der junge Slytherin erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Erst jetzt, nach all diesen Monaten begriff er, dass sie schon damals ihre Feindschaft begraben hatten… wie sonst hätten sie es so viele Nächte mit einander verbringen können, ohne einander umzubringen…

Aber das war sowieso eine andere Geschichte…

°oOo°

„Irgendwie enttäusch du mich Potter!"  
„...?..." Ein verwunderter Blick traf den Blonden.

„Ich hatte mir schon mehr von dir erwartet. Immerhin bist du bisher immer wieder aufgestanden, wenn sie dich zu Boden prügelt haben…", schnarrte der Blonde in alter Manier.  
„…" Harry sah wieder zu den Sternen hinauf. Es hatte nicht den Anschein, dass er mit dem Blonden reden wollte.  
Aber Malfoys gaben nie auf.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es irgendwas geben muss, dass es wert wäre, dafür zu kämpfen?", fragte Draco und richtete seinen Blick auf den Horizont.  
„…" Harry schwieg immer noch.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht… sonst wäre ich kaum hier…"  
„…"  
„Aber es muss einfach Etwas geben. Es muss!"  
„…"  
„…"

Der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte ihn dann wieder auf seine Knie. Sie saßen hier schon seit Stunden. Einander gegenüber, so weit auseinander wie nur möglich… doch da die Plattform nicht sonderlich groß war, waren sie einander wohl näher als in irgendeinem Klassenzimmer.

Dem Blonden war langweilig. Der Gryffindor hatte den ganzen Abend noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben.  
Potter war nervtötend… selbst wenn er die Klappe hielt.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar recht, Malfoy…" Überrasch hob er den Kopf… es geschahen noch Zeichen und Wunder.  
„…"  
„Das Leben ist eine Suche und der Fund die Erlösung…"  
„…"

„Erlösung… Es muss sie geben, oder? Sonst wäre das Leben eine so unendlich traurige Geschichte!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Aber vielleicht ist es ja alles gar nicht so, wie wir es sehen. Vielleicht sind wir einfach nur zu blind um das Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen."

„Du redest mal wieder totalen Blödsinn, Potter!", schnarrte Draco und rieb sich müde über die Augen.  
Vielleicht war es ja doch besser, wenn der Schwarzhaarige schwieg.

„Ach ja, Malfoy? Kennst du das Sprichwort, den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sehen?" Draco starrt auf den Boden vor seinen Fußspitzen. Manchmal wurde er aus dem Gryffindor einfach nicht schlau, aber schlimmer war die kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihm sagte, dass der andere recht hatte.  
„…"  
„…"

°oOo°

Immer mehr Erinnerungen tauchten aus dem hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes auf. Momente, Situationen, Begegnungen … Erinnerungen an viele Jahre, immer mit einer Gemeinsamkeit.

Harry Potter.

°oOo°

„Potter, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass die …"

„Sag mir nicht, dass die Menschen einander selbst bestimmen könnten. Hör auf damit dich einer Illusion hinzugeben. Verdammt!... Es gibt Dinge, die außerhalb unseres Verstandes liegen…", schrie der Schwarzhaarige.

„Dir ist schon klar, Potty, dass viele Dinge außerhalb _deines_ Verstandes liegen!?", fauchte Draco.  
„..!.."  
„…"

Und wieder lieferten sie sich eines ihrer berühmten Blickduelle.  
Schließlich wandte Harry den Blick ab und ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Du würdest es so wieso nicht verstehen…"

„Was verstehen, Potter!... Warum du hier oben stehst? Nacht für Nacht!... Warum du dich zum Depp der Nation machen lässt?... Warum dich die Menschen anbeten?... Warum du dich verändert hast? Warum ich mich verändert habe?"

Tief zog der Blonde die Luft ein. Er hatte sich in Rage geredet.

„Was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist?... Was dich zu dem gemacht hat, was du heute bist?... Was dich hier hoch gebrach hat? Was mich hier hoch gebracht hat?... Warum du es nicht beendest, auf die eine oder andere Weise?...  
Nein, Potter. Das muss ich wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht verstehen!", fauchte er.  
„…"  
„…"

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung.", flüsterte Harry.  
„..?.."  
„Sie besagt, dass ich die Macht habe, den Dunklen Lord zu töten...!"  
„…"  
„…"

„Und hast du sie?", fragte Draco und blickte auf den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen.  
„Nein." Harry hatte den Blick noch immer starr auf den Abgrund gerichtet.  
Draco nickte.

„…"  
„…"  
„Was passiert nun?"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Wenn ich sie nicht finde, wird die Welt, so wie wir sie kennen, untergehen."

Draco schloss die Augen.  
Schweigen.

„Glaubst du, es ist Wert dafür zu sterben?" Dracos Stimme war leise.  
„Nein."  
„..!.." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„…"

„Warum tust du es dann?"  
„…"  
„…"

Harry stieß die Luft aus und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um.

„Du stellst die falschen Fragen…"  
„..?.."´  
„Es muss heißen, was ist es Wert, dafür zu leben…"  
„…"  
„..."  
„Du spinnst, Potter!" Draco verzog den Mund.

Harry ging ein paar Schritte auf den Blonden zu, so dass er dicht vor ihm stand,

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber du solltest nie vergessen, wen du vor dir hast!"  
„Einen gebrochenen Jungen!"  
„…"  
„…"

„Dann solltest du nicht vergessen, dass **du** genauso jede Nacht hier oben stehst,… Malfoy!"

Dann war Harry gegangen.  
Er war ihm nicht gefolgt. Es hätte sowieso keinen Wert gehabt.

Der Gryffindor kannte das Schloss besser als jeder andere, wahrscheinlich sogar besser, als dieser zitronendropsfressende alte Narr.

Wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, dann fand er auch Möglichkeiten, das zu verhindern….und zum Hundertsten Mal fragte er sich, warum er ihn damals dennoch gefunden hatte…

°oOo°

Er hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach, seine Beine fanden den Weg auch so… er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er ihn gegangen war….

* * *

Tbc

So, ich hoffe, diese Kapitel hat euch genauso gefallen wie die anderen… ich denke, jetzt kann man schon sehen, wie sehr sich ihre Beziehung zu einander verändert hat…

Auf jeden fall würd ich mich riesig, riesig freuen, wieder von euch zu hören…bettelblick

Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	5. Chapter 5

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings984

_**Teile: 5/**_8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_

Hi!

**Leni4888**: kussi´danköö für dein commi! Echt lieb knutsch Schokokuchen rüber reich

**Spiritofair:** knutsch magst du Schokoplätzchen? Ja?? Packung reich dankööö für dein commi!

**Zissy:** ab 99 ¾ Punkten gibt's ne EXTRA Packung Schokokekse… aber eine bekommst du auch so für dein liebes commi! knutsch hoffe das neue Chapter gefllt dir au!

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!

In diesem Kapitel werden neue Pakte geschlossen und es zeigt sich ein weiteres Mal, welche dunklen Abgründe sich hinter Masken verbergen können... und Beziehungen werden neu definiert!

* * *

_Er hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach, seine Beine fanden den Weg auch so… er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er ihn gegangen war…._

°oOo°

„Ich weiß, was du tust!"  
„Atmen?"

Draco knurrte.  
Heute war Potter mal wieder in Höchstform im Nervtötend sein.

„Nein, Potter, spar es dir! Ich weiß, was du tust!"  
„Das hatten wir grad schon mal, Malfoy. Mir scheint, wir sind nicht viel weiter gekommen!", spottete der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Ich habe dich beobachtet, Potter. Ich weiß, was du jede Nacht in der Bücherei tust!"

Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
„Oh!"  
„Ja, oh!"  
„…"  
„Ich weiß nicht was du vor hast, Potter, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es so sonderlich gut wäre, wenn heraus käme, dass Harry Potter, der Retter all der lieben Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors, schwarze Magie lernt!"

Harrys Mine verhärtete sich. Er baute sich vor dem Slytherin auf.

„Willst du mir etwa drohen, Frettchen?!"  
„Nein, eigentlich will ich dir helfen."

„Was?... Entschuldigung! Ich hab mich gerade verhört. Ich hab verstanden, du, Slytherins Eisprinz, willst mir, Gryffindors Goldjungen, helfen?!" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen triefte nur so vor Ironie.

Draco hätte kotzen können.

„Nun hör mir mal gut zu, Potter. Ich werde es dir nur einmal sagen!" Draco holte tief Luft und warf dem anderen einen ersten Blick zu.  
„Ich weiß nicht warum, du tust, was du tust und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Das Einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass du wahrscheinlich einen verdammt guten Grund haben wirst…"  
„Voldemort."  
„…und dass ich als Einziger von uns Beiden weiß, worauf du dich eingelassen hast... Und deshalb werde ich dir helfen…", endete der Blonde.  
„…"  
„…"

„Warum?" Ein fragend skeptischer Blick bohrte sich in Draco.  
„Das hat nicht mit dir zu tun, Potter. Reiner Egoismus."  
„...?.."  
„Oh, Potty! Ich will einfach nur diesen Krieg überleben, reicht dir das als Antwort?!", murrte der Slytherin.  
„…"  
„…"  
„Nein."  
„Dann wirst du lernen müssen, damit zu leben!"

„Ach und Potter… ich weiß auch davon."

Mit diesen Worten schob der Blonde den Ärmel des Schwarzhaarigen hinauf und entblößte so die vielen Schnitte auf dessen Unterarm.

„Das ist auch keine Lösung… glaub mir…" sagte er bitter.

°oOo°

Der Mondschein ließ seine helle Haut leuchten, während er eilig durch den Gang schritt.  
Ein feines Netz aus Narben leuchtete silbern auf seinen Unterarmen.  
Nicht alle Narben auf seinem Körper stammten von seinen Eltern oder den Todessern. Einige hatte er sich selbst zu gefügt.

Damals hatte er keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen… erst als er Harrys Schnitte gesehen hatte war ihm wirklich bewusst geworden, dass es keine Lösung war…

Danach hatte er sich nie wieder selbst verletzt.

°oOo°

Draco hatte ihm tatsächlich geholfen. Jeden Abend trafen sie sich nun und er brachte dem Gryffindor alles bei, was er über schwarze Magie wusste.  
Bald gingen sie gemeinsam in die Bibliothek und durchforsteten die Verbotene Abteilung. Draco ließ sich von seinem Vater sogar zusätzliche Bücher schicken.

Durch ihre gemeinsame Arbeit machten sie enorme Fortschritte. Es fiel ihnen immer leichter neue Zauber zu lernen und bald konnten sie es ohne Probleme mit jedem Zauberer aus der Nokturngasse aufnehmen, die sie hin und wieder besuchten, wenn sie sich, natürlich heimlich und unter Harry Tarnumhang gequetscht, aus Hogwarts schlichen.

Aber sie hörten nicht auf zu lernen. Vor allem Harry hatte sich einen Trainingsplan erstellt, der ihn immer weiter an seine Grenzen trieb.  
Und Draco beobachtete das mit immer größer werdender Sorge, was er sich jedoch nie eingestand.

Für alle Anderen blieb es beim Alten. Niemand bemerkte ihre Aktivität und ihre neuen Kräfte.  
Mit der Zeit wurden sie zu einem richtig guten Team, auch wenn sie das vielleicht selber nicht bemerkten.

Sie waren keine Freunde.  
Aber sie hatten einen Pakt geschlossen.  
Sie wollten beide diesen Krieg überleben.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel.  
Mehr nicht.

°oOo°

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden, während er durch die Gänge hetzte.

Sie hatten unzählige Stunden in der Bibliothek, unbenutzten Klassenzimmern, auf ihrem Turm und später im Raum der Wünsche verbracht und sich dabei ein schon fast einzigartiges Wissen an Kampf- und Verteidigungstechniken, Strategien und verschiedenster anderer Anwendung praktischer Magie angeeignet.

Potter war unermüdlich gewesen… und faszinierend.

Wie er da sitzen konnte, hochkonzentriert, stundenlang, über alten, halb verfallen Zauberbücher.

Wie er sich selbst Schmerzen aussetzte, nur um seine Reflexe zu verbessern.  
Wie die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen einen kleinen Teil ihres früheren Strahlen zurück bekamen, wenn er sich freute, dass er wieder einen weiteren Zauber gemeistert hatte, der vielleicht Dutzenden Menschen das Leben retten konnte.

Die kleinen Falten, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten, wenn vergeblich versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Das Funkeln in dessen Augen, wen er ihn Harry nannte.

Draco versuchte sich an Harrys Lächeln zu erinnern… Der Schwarzhaarige hatte, bei Merlin, nicht oft gelächelt, doch jeder dieser seltenen Augenblicke hatte sich in Dracos Gehirn gebrannt. Wenn Harry lächelte, war es als würden alle Sorgen dieser Welt verschwinden, sie spielten einfach keine Rolle mehr, egal wie dunkel und gefährlich die Situation war…es war als würde der Gryffindor von innen heraus leuchten…

Genauso deutlich war ihm der Blick in Erinnerung geblieben, dieser eine, wenn auch sehr seltene Blick, den der Gryffindor dem Blonde immer dann schenkte, wenn dieser kurz vor dem Aufgeben war. Der Blick, mit dem er ihm sagen konnte, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Chance hatten, dass es vielleicht doch nicht alles so hoffnungslos war, wie es schien… dass er vielleicht doch noch sein Wunder bekommen würde.

Im Grunde genommen sah man, wenn man Harry betrachtete anfangs nichts Außergewöhnliches. Er war ein Junge wie jeder andere… und doch auch wieder nicht.

Er war kein Niemand, er war nicht einer der gesichtlosen Punkte in der Masse. Er war einzigartig und das nicht nur, weil ihn diese Narbe auf seiner Stirn so zeichnete…

Für alle anderen Menschen war es gerade die Narbe, die Harry zu ihrem Helden machte… aber für ihn nicht. Draco wusste, dass diese Narbe der Fluch war, der Harry hier hoch gebracht hatte.

Der Blonde war wie jedes anderes Kind in der Zaubererwelt mit Harrys Geschichte aufgewachsen… auch wenn seine Eltern sie immer mit einem etwas anderen Grundton erzählt hatten.

Der Name Harry Potter war für ihn nie etwas Besonderes gewesen und als der Schwarzhaarige dann auch noch seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte, konnte er nur noch Verachtung für den Anderen empfinden. Er hatte all das verachtet, von dem er glaubte, der Gryffindor könnte es verkörpern… aber wenn er sich heute diese toten Augen ins Gedächtnis rief, war er sich nicht sicher, ob Harry je auch nur einen Hauch dessen, wofür er stand, je empfunden hatte.

Er hatte immer geglaubt, Harry Potter zu kennen… aber er hatte nie die geringste Ahnung gehabt, was wirklich hinter dem Jungen, der lebte steckte… aber das hatte niemand, nicht einmal seine sogenannten besten Freunde.

Für Draco war Harry Potter nie etwas Besonderes gewesen, erst ihre Abende hier oben hatten ihm den _wahren_ Harry gezeigt… und dieser, der zerbrochene, verletzte und vergessene junge Mann, der eigentlich am Ende war und mit seinem Leben schon abgeschossen hatte und trotzdem weiterging, weiterkämpfte, für das was er liebte, woran er glaubte, erst dieser Harry hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Harry Potter doch etwas ganz Besonderes war, einzigartig, gut.

Es war nicht seine Narbe, es waren seine Entscheidungen, die ihn so unvergleichbar machten.

Draco hatte früher auch nie verstehen können, warum die Menschen ihm so blind hinterherliefen und glaubten der Gryffindor könnte sie alle retten… aber heute hatte er mehr Zeit mit dem wirklichen Harry Potter verbracht als irgendein anderer und er wusste heute besser als irgendjemand sonst, wie weit der Gryffindor bereit war zu gehen, um andere zu retten… heute konnte er wenigstens Ansatzweise verstehen, warum die Menschen so eine unbrechbare Hoffnung in ihn setzten.

Aber dennoch.

Draco sah auch die andere Seite, die Seite, die nicht so sehr glänzte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war zerbrochen. An der Last der Welt, der Hoffnung und vor allem, vor allem an sich selbst.

Draco war erschrocken gewesen, für wie wertlos sich der Gryffindor hielt. Aber noch viel mehr hatte ihn die Dunkelheit geschockt, die das so große Symbol des Lichts erfüllte…

Wieder hatte sich das Schicksal mit der Ironie dieser Geschichte selbst übertroffen.

Harry hatte den Preis bezahlt, nicht nur mit seinem Körper oder dem Hass, der ihm so oft entgegenschlug.  
Der Preis war seine Seele gewesen, die er genauso bereitwillig gegeben hatte, wie er jederzeit sein Leben opfern würde, um andere zu retten.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen, ganz bewusst und berechnend. Er hatte gewusst, was für ein Band er in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen beiden knüpfte.  
Und wie sehr dieser Augenblick die Welt des Slytherin und den Blonden selbst veränderte.

All das war es gewesen, was Draco klar werden ließ, dass Harry Potter doch ein Held war.

Ein Held, der für das Gute, für das woran er glaubte, sterben würde.

Er hatte immer jemanden gesucht, der ihm ebenbürtig war. Sei es nun in Sachen Magie oder auch nur auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er brauchte jemanden, der an seiner Seite stehen konnte und der sich seinen Platz in der Welt erkämpfen konnte und nicht jemanden, der ihm dumm und willenlos hintertrottete.

Und Harry war ihm mehr als nur ebenbürtig.  
Nicht nur was den Abgrund seiner Seele betraf… und genau das war es gewesen, was sein Interesse geweckt hatte.

Bei diesen Gedanken hielt Draco kurz inne.

°oOo°

„Harry! Verdammt! Wir können das nicht alleine schaffen! Und das weißt du!", knurrte der Blonde.  
„… und wenn ich es weiß?... Es ändert auch nichts!" Harry verdrehte die Augen. Dieses Gespräch oder eine leicht abgewandelte Variante davon führten sie jeden Abend.

„Bei Merlin, Potter! Du bist doch Gryffindors Goldjunge! Kannst du nicht deinen Oberheini fragen?!"  
„Malfoy! Herrgott, stell dich nicht so dumm an… Er würde uns nie helfen… wahrscheinlich könnte er es nicht einmal, selbst wenn er es wollte!"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…Du könntest es wenigsten versuchen!" So schnell gab der Slytherin nicht auf.

„Draco, er würde mir nicht einmal zuhören."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Weil er mir noch nie zu gehört hat… Nein, wenn wir wirklich Hilfe wollen, müssen wir uns selbst helfen. Es gibt niemand außer uns Beiden!" Frustriert fuhr sich der Harry durch die Haare.

„…"  
„…"  
„… Naja, ich wusste schon immer, dass wir das Beste sind, das diese armselige Welt zu bieten hat.", schnarrte der Blonde arrogant.  
„… urgs… du bist mal wieder so … _Slytherin_!" Harry schnaubte. Am liebsten hätte er den anderen erwürgt.  
„Und? Du stehst drauf, geb´s doch zu!" Dracos Augen funkelten.  
„Malfoy????"

°oOo°

Die nächste Ecke folgte, der nächste Gang, der nächste dunkle Flur und die nächste Erinnerung.

* * *

Tbc

So, ich hoffe, diese Kapitel hat euch genauso gefallen wie die anderen… ich denke, jetzt kann man schon sehen, wie sehr sich ihre Beziehung zu einander verändert hat…

Auf jeden fall würd ich mich riesig, riesig freuen, wieder von euch zu hören…bettelblick

Kussi

Eure darkwings


	6. Chapter 6

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings984

_**Teile: 6/**_8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:**_  
Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!" „Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen, ganz bewusst und berechnend. Er hatte gewusst, was für ein Band er in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen beiden knüpfte. Und wie sehr dieser Augenblick die Welt des Slytherin und den Blonden selbst veränderte. Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum. Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_  
Hi!

**Spiritofair:** „gr" kussi dankööö…

**Leni4888:** Knutsch dankööö ja, bewegt sich in eine BESTIMMTE Richtung Lol hoffe, die anderen Chapter gefallen dir genauso! Kussi

**Saphirath:** Dankööö bussi echt süß! Freu mich, dass es dir so gefällt!

**Zissy:** grins kein Problem, wenn du mich findest gibt's Kaffe und Kuchen und wir tratschen schön grins kussi Dankööö für dein commi! schmatz Mit Kuchen wink

**Bibbsch:** Hi! Du auch hier?! grins jap, ich auch.. hab hier vor… äh… über 5 Jahren angefangen zu lesen grins Gott, ich werde alt lach RIEßIGES KUSSI! ´schmatz bussi… danköööö für deine commis… freu mich jedes mal rießig von dir zu hören! knutsch also hab mich, wie immer gefreut strahl deine darkwings

Also denne noch mal ein rießiges Dankööö an alle

Und viel Spaß beim nächsten Chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„… _Naja, ich wusste schon immer, dass wir das Beste sind, das diese armselige Welt zu bieten hat.", schnarrte der Blonde arrogant._

„… _urgs… du bist mal wieder so … Slytherin!" Harry schnaubte. Am liebsten hätte er den anderen erwürgt._

„_Und? Du stehst drauf, geb´s doch zu!" Dracos Augen funkelten._

„_Malfoy????"_

_°oOo°_

_Die nächste Ecke folgte, der nächste Gang, der nächste dunkle Flur und die nächste Erinnerung._

°oOo°

„Es bringt nichts, Potter, wenn du dich selbst zugrunde richtest!"  
„Ach lass mich in Ruhe!", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Um tatenlos zusehen, wie du draufgehst? Nein, Potter, sicher nicht!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so stur sein?

Nicht dass Potter ihm nicht vollkommen egal wäre. Was mit Potter passierte, interessierte ihn nicht… nicht ihm _geringsten_… es ging hier nur um ihren Plan… _nur um ihren Plan_…  
Zur Bekräftigung seiner Gedanken nickte er.  
Wenn der andere doch nur nicht soo einen Dickschädel hätte!

„Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass du dich nie festlegen kannst, wie du mich nennst, _Draco_?"  
„Erbärmlicher Versuch, vom Thema abzulenken, Potter! Es wird dir nicht gelingen!"  
„Phü!"

Draco lehnte an der Wand, seinem Lieblingsplatz in den letzten Wochen, und beobachtete den Gryffindor.  
Harry tigerte auf der Plattform, murmelte unverständliches Zeugs vor sich hin und gestikulierte immer wieder wild vor sich hin.  
Der Blonde verdrehte sie Augen. Sie waren hier nicht bei Pantomime, verdammt! Potter sollte sich raffen!  
Die Nerven des Slytherin hatten sich mal wieder verabschiedet.

„Verdammt, POTTER!! Sag mal, willst du drauf gehen? Nein? Dann mach nie wieder so einen Scheiß!", fauchte er schließlich.

„Poppy hat mich doch ganz gut zusammen geflickt, was willst du eigentlich?", maulte Harry und schabte mit seiner Fußspitze über den Boden. Wenigstens hatte er den Anstand etwas zerknirscht auszusehen.

„Darum geht es eigentlich nicht und das weißt du!... Und wie lange willst du ihnen noch erzählen, dass einen Verwirrungszauber abbekommen hast und dich deswegen auf dem Weg zu Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald verlaufen hast? Ich weiß, dass sie dumm sind, aber so dumm?! Irgendwann werden sie merken, dass du nicht gegen ein paar Bäume gelaufen bist, sondern dass du einen Trupp Todesser erledigt hast."  
„Schrei es hier noch lauter rum… ich glaub Snape in den Kerkern hat es noch nicht gehört!", fuhr ihn der Schwarzhaarige an.  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich beinahe annehmen, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, **Draco**!"

„POTTER!" Draco plusterte die Backen auf. Er und sich Sorgen machen um den total nervtötenden Harry Potter?! _Nie im Leben!  
_Warum nur lachte dann diese bekloppte Stimme in seinem Kopf so hysterisch?!

Harry lächelte und streckte dem Blonden die Zunge raus.  
Draco kochte. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt auf etwas eingeschlagen… aber hier gab es nichts…. Nichts außer dem Gryffindor.  
Ein typisches Slytherinlächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht… Verlockend.

Aber es ging nicht…also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als noch einmal ein „Potter" zu knurren und den Schwarzhaarigen gefährlich an zu starren. Von so einem aufgeblasenen Gryffindor musste **er** sich sicher nicht alles gefallen lassen.

„Letzte Nacht war ich noch Harry!" Da war sie wieder, die alte Leier.  
„...!.." Args!!!  
„…Malfoy, ich werde jetzt gehen!"

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Türe ins Schloss und der blonde Junge war alleine.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Danach schlug er seine Faust gegen die Mauer und verzog sein Gesicht. Dann lehnte er sich mit der Stirn gegen den kühlen Stein und seufzte. Ohne dass er es wollte verließen ein paar Worte seinen Mund.

„Verdammt… Potter!... arg… Harry! … Verdammt Potter!…Ach Harry!…Es ist nun mal so, dass immer wenn ich mir Sorgen mache, ich in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück falle. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun…"

°oOo°

Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Brüstung und ließen ihre Beine ins Nichts baumeln.  
Sie saßen so eng, dass sie die Wärme, die von dem jeweils anderen ausging, spüren konnten.  
Gedankenverloren starrten sie in die Nacht hinaus.

Draco kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe. Er seufzte. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen an seiner Seite.

Er zog jedes Detail in sich auf.  
Die schwarzen Haare, unbändig wie eh und je.  
Die nachdenklichen grünen Augen, die wieder einen winzigen Teil ihres früheren Strahlens zurück bekommen hatten.  
Die roten Lippen, auf denen der Gryffindor abwesend kaute.

Irgendwie musste Draco lächeln.  
Harry war vielleicht doch nicht so nervtötend, wie er gedacht hatte… zu mindest im Moment.

„Harry."

Überrascht wandte der Angesprochene seinen Kopf zu dem Blonden

„Ja?"  
„Ich… oh verdammt!... Du bist echt okay, Potter!", flüstere er schließlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. Eines, das sogar seine Augen erreichte und sie für einen Moment leuchten ließ.  
Harry leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und lächelte den Slytherin weiter an.

„Weißt du was, Draco?!" Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist echt in Ordnung, Malfoy!"

Draco grinste und nickte.  
Verständnis. Nähe. Vertrautheit.  
Sie brauchten keine Worte, sie verstanden einander auch so.

°oOo°

„So kann es nicht weiter gehen! Das ist verrückt…. Es ist wahnsinnig… es ist… ich weiß nicht mal, was es ist. Aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen! Das ist es nicht wert!"

Manchmal hatte er Angst. Angst, dass sie auffliegen könnten. Angst, dass sie sterben könnten. Angst, dass der Gryffindor wieder einen seiner berühmten Selbstmordpläne austüfteln würde… und es dieses mal schaffen würde, drauf zu gehen.  
Angst, dass der Schwarzhaarige gehen würde.

„…"  
„Lass es sein!" Das hatte vielleicht die größte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Bitte, was Dracos Mund je verlassen hatte… auch wenn es sich eher nach einem Befehl angehört hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du.", flüsterte Harry. Denn Kopf hatte er gesenkt und starrte gedankenverloren in den Abgrund. Er lehnte wieder an der Brüstung.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hindert dich daran? …. Dass du ein Gryffindor bist?"  
„Wusstest du, dass der Hut mich eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken wollte?!" Überrascht riss Draco die Augen auf. Harry Potter ein Beinahe-Slytherin?!

Obwohl, wenn er an die letzten Monate dachte… dann war Harry vielleicht mehr Slytherin als Snape und der Dunkle Lord zusammen.  
Aber auf jeden Fall steckte eine interessante Geschichte hinter dem Beinahe-Slytherin Harry Potter. Er würde sie sich bei Gelegenheit einmal anhören.  
Aber jetzt musste er ihn erst einmal davon abhalten, sich selbst umzubringen… mal wieder…  
Heute stand Harrys mörderischer Trainingsplan auf ihrer Tagessteitordnung.

„Dass du der _Held_ bist?", keifte er.  
„Nein, dass ich ein _Mensch_ bin!" Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen war kalt und schneidend.

Draco wusste, dass alles was er sagen würde, sagen konnte nutzlos war. Er schloss resigniert die Augen.  
Er fühlte sich so nutzlos.

„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…Harry!", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich. Noch wollte er nicht aufgeben.  
„…" Harry hob den Kopf. Da war es wieder dieses Funkeln, das Draco so liebte. Es zeigte ihm, dass der Schwarzhaarige _hier_ bei ihm war.

„Du wirst das nicht tun."  
„Ich habe keine Wahl…"  
„Man hat immer eine Wahl!"  
„Nein! Und das weißt du! Du hast es mir selbst gesagt! Ich _muss_!" Harrys Stimme zitterte, genauso wie Harry selbst. Draco schluckte. Er wollte das alles nicht.

„Warum?" Ein Hauch, mehr nicht. Aber zum ersten Mal schämte sich der Blonde nicht dafür.  
„Weil die Menschen schon vor langer Zeit vergessende haben, der Held ihrer eigenen Geschichte zu sein."  
„…"  
„…"

„Und wer ist dein Held?"  
„…"  
„…"

Aber der Schwarzhaarige lächelte nur, dann verließ den Turm und hinterließ den Anderen in einem Chaos aus seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen.

°oOo°

Für einen Moment blieb er stehen. Er fröstelte. Instinktiv zog er seinen Umhang enger um sich.

Sein schwarzer Mantel ließ ihn beinahe mit den Schatten verschmelzen, nur ein blondes Haar leuchtete silbern und kalt im Mondlicht.

Einen Augenblick lang lausche er in die Dunkelheit hinein.  
Es war totenstill.  
Diese Stille war drückend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter.  
Die Stille zwischen ihnen war nie drückend gewesen.

°oOo°

„Glaubst du, es war eine gute Idee, die Werwölfe UND die Vampire her zu holen?" Sarkasmus.  
„Gut ist sehr relativ…" Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Dieser leicht ironische Unterton des Schwarzhaarigen war ja schon wieder so nervtötend.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine!", knurrte er.  
„Ja!"  
„Ja, gut oder was?" Irritiert hob er eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst!"  
Draco stöhnte.

„Potter!", setzte er zu seiner üblichen Strafpredigt an.  
„Schon gut, schon gut! Reg dich nicht auf!", lachte der Gryffindor.  
„…. Ich reg mich gar nicht auf…Potter, hör auf so hysterisch zu lachen und gib mir lieber eine vernünftige Antwort!", schnappte der Slytherin beleidigt.

Aber Harry war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich vor Lachen zu kugeln. Draco schmollte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen tödlichen Blick.

„…"  
„…"  
„Ich weiß es nicht…", japste der andere schließlich.  
„Toll!"  
„…"  
„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus. Es wird sich zeigen, aber ich glaube es wird gut gehen."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil eigentlich wollen wir alle doch nur das Gleiche oder?"  
„…Frieden.."

„Ja, und sie brauchen nur jemand der sie anführt.."  
„Und das bist dann du?"  
„Wenn du es so willst…"  
„Heute sind wir aber mal wieder eingebildet.."  
„…Ganz allein für dich… ich weiß doch, dass dir das gefällt…" Dann lief der Gryffindor lachend zur Falltüre, schenkte dem verdutzen Blonden noch ein Augenzwinkern und verschwand.

Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauchen hoch. Während er sich durch die Haare fuhr, sah er skeptisch zu wie die Falltüre sich schloss.

Harry Potter war verrückt, eindeutig… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

Noch mal an alle, die so lieb reviewt haben einen riesigen Schokokuchen… gr

So wie hat euch dieser Teil gefallen?

Ich kann ja schon mal verraten, dass **Draco im nächsten Chapter auf dem Turm** ankommen wird … gr… und wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, lieg in eurer Hand böse smile

Also bis denne  
Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	7. Chapter 7

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings984

_**Teile: 7/**_8 Teile

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:**_  
Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen, ganz bewusst und berechnend. Er hatte gewusst, was für ein Band er in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen beiden knüpfte. Und wie sehr dieser Augenblick die Welt des Slytherin und den Blonden selbst veränderte.  
Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum. Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar.

_**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_  
Hi!

Ich wünsch euch n wunderschönen Sonntag! knutsch

_**Leni4888:**_ grins danköööö für dein commi! Jupp, dann wünsch ich dir viel spaß, wenn Draci jetzt ankommt grins´ kussi

_**Spiritofair:**_ bussi Dankööö!!! Hoff dir gefällt das nächste chapter auch… ´grins

_**Zissy:**_ grins´ keine sorge, das weiß ich auch nicht mehr… ich back halt mal auf Vorrat kussidankööö für dein commi!

_**9-Diana-9**_: grins No prob… ich freu mich immer bussi danköö für dein commi… und dankööö fürs Lesen von Quilty.. freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. UND JA, Broken Souls ist die Sidestory zu Quilty Prequenzel, wenn mans so will, da man hier herausbekommt, wie sie zu einander gefunden haben grins kussi Entschuldigung selbstverständlich angenommen… (grins aber nur, wenn du dich weiterhin besserst! lach)

_**Phynes:**_ Hi Süße! Jap, alles Absicht! böse smile aber jetzt hab ich dich ja lang genug hingehalten…grins also ein big kiss für dein commi und viel spaß beim neuen chapter! Hdl deine darkwings

Also denne, ich hoff euch gefällt das chapter und lasst auch ja schön brav ein kleines commi da?! Ja? büttteee

* * *

„_Heute sind wir aber mal wieder eingebildet.."_

„…_Ganz allein für dich… ich weiß doch, dass dir das gefällt…" Dann lief der Gryffindor lachend zur Falltüre, schenkte dem verdutzen Blonden noch ein Augenzwinkern und verschwand._

_Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauchen hoch. Während er sich durch die Haare fuhr, sah er skeptisch zu wie die Falltüre sich schloss._

_Harry Potter war verrückt, eindeutig… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar._

°oOo°

Ein starrer Blick traf die Türe. Eigentlich hatte er sein Ziel jetzt erreicht. Regungslos stand Draco da und starrte untätig auf die Tür vor ihm. Eine Tür, ein Stück Holz, mehr nicht, mehr trennte ihn nicht mehr von ihm… und zum Hundertsten Male fragte er sich, wieso er nicht einfach weiter ging und es zu Ende brachte…  
Es war so einfach…  
Er müsste nur die Hand heben…

Er wusste es nicht.  
Er starrte die Türe einfach nur an und rührte keinen Muskel…

Leise blies Draco die Luft aus. Er hatte so lange gebraucht um hier her zu kommen…  
… also warum konnte er nicht abschließen… mit dieser Geschichte … mit _ihm_?

Vielleicht weil seine Beine sich anfühlten wie Butter?  
Oder weil er in den letzten Minuten, es waren nur Minuten, Augenblicke, mehr nicht und dennoch scheinen sie ihm so unendlich lang, Stunden, Tage, vielleicht auch Jahre…  
oder vielleicht, weil er nun all die Momente, die er und der Gryffindor zusammen verbracht hatte, noch einmal durchlebt hatte…

Weil ihm noch einmal bewusst geworden war, dass Harry doch das war, was alle anderen schon immer ihn ihm gesehen hatten… ein Held…  
Denn er wusste, wahrscheinlich als Einziger, was ihn zu einem Helden machte…

Auch wenn es Quatsch war… Harry mochte all das sein… ihr Retter, ihr Held, ihr strahlender Goldjunge…  
Das war es nun mal was SIE in ihm sahen…. aber die Wirklichkeit war grausam.

Heute wusste er, was sie in dem Schwarzhaarigen sahen und vielleicht auch warum sie es in ihm sahen…  
Aber er kannte auch, sah auch, die andere Seite.

Die Seite, die vielleicht ein kleines bisschen mehr Wahrheit barg, als das Bild des glorreichen Ritters….

Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt auf die Türe zu.

Wenn er Harry Potte ansah, sah er nichts außer einem Namen.  
Harry Potter war eine Farce… eine Maske…  
Eine viel zu große Maske für einen viel zu kleinen, gebrochenen Jungen ohne Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft…

Vielleicht, weil das niemand außer ihm erkannt hatte und er Harry damit näher war als irgendjemand anderes…  
Ein Held und gleichzeitig nur ein kleiner, an der Last der Welt, die er auserkoren wurde zu retten, zerbrochner Junge…  
Er war beides… es war paradox.

Aber Harry Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum.

Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen.

Nein, er wollte ihn nicht mehr töten, wahrscheinlich hatte er das nie gewollt, auch wenn er zu schwach gewesen war, es sich selbst einzugestehen…

Nein, er würde ihn nicht töten, aber das musste Harry ja nicht wissen.

* * *

Mit einem wütenden Knall flog die Tür auf.  
Da stand er.  
Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn hier finden würde. 

Dort stand er, an das Geländer gelehnt und starrte in die Tiefe. Wenigstens stand der Gryffindor dieses Mal _nicht auf der_ Brüstung. Für einen Augenblick drängte sich das Bild ihrer ersten Begegnung hier auf dem Turm in sein Gedächtnis, bei der Erinnerung daran knurrte Draco innerlich auf.

„Potter!" Er legte so viel Verachtung wie er nur konnte in dieses eine Wort. Zittrig holte er Luft und versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht. Er wollte Harry seine Wut spüren lassen, den Hass, den er im Moment empfand.  
Die Angst, das Chaos in seinem Kopf, und vor allem den Schmerz… alles, einfach alles was ihn je hier hoch gebracht hatte, all das sollte der Gryffindor nun spüren.

Harry sah … nun ja … komisch aus. Draco wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, aber der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich eindeutig verändert. Er ließ seine Augen über den Anderen wandern. Der Gryffindor war verletzt… das war keine Neuheit und auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und hing ihm in blutigen Streifen am Körper. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein blutbeschmiertes Schwert. Einen Moment haftete sich Dracos Blick verwundert darauf, als er jedoch den Namen _Godric Gryffindor_ auf der Klinge entziffern konnte, knurrte er nur wieder und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Seine Kiefermuskulatur verkrampfte sich.  
Potter war ja soo ekelhaft _gryffindor_.

Dann blickte er wieder in das Gesicht des anderen. Es war ganz schön zerschunden und strotze nur so vor Dreck. Ein hässlicher Riss zog sich über seine rechte Wange, seine Unterlippe war aufgesprungen und blutete ziemlich stark und sein linkes Auge war blau und stark geschwollen. Draco zog die Luft ein. Jetzt wusste er, was sich an Harry verändert hatte… es waren seine Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr so leblos, so tot.

Sie wirkten so... so frei…  
Sie funkelten.  
Sie glänzten smaragdgrün… nein Slytheringrün, verbesserte er sich.  
Und sie waren unglaublich tief.  
Sie zogen ihn in einen Bann, dem er sich nur schwer entziehen konnte und das eigentlich gar nicht wollte… und gerade das war es, was ihm Angst machte.

Ja, der tolle Held Potter hatte mal wieder neue Wege gefunden sich umzubringen und hatte es doch mal wieder nicht geschafft drauf zu gehen… Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Brust. Eine neue Welle des Zornes schwappte über ihn hinweg.

„Toll, Potter. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft. Hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. So kaputt wie du bist…. Du magst ihn zerstört haben,…. Aber du hast noch viel mehr kaputt gemacht!... Glaub nicht, dass ich unseren großen Helden bejubeln werde!", spie er dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen.

Harry starrte ihn noch immer an und seine Augen bohrten sich gerade zu in Dracos.

„…"  
„…"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nie wollte?!", fragte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und sprach dabei sehr langsam und nachdenklich.  
„ACH JA, weiß ich das?!... Zu dumm für dich, Potter, ich scheine gerade an Gedächtnisschwund zu leiden.", fauchte Draco ihm entgegen.  
Harry zuckte zurück.  
„Was ist mir dir?"

„WAS SOLLTE DENN LOS SEIN, POTTER? ICH WURDE HEUTE JA NUR VERRATEN! WIR HATTEN EINEN PLAN, POTTER! EINEN PLAN! DU HAST IHN VERRATEN!!!… DU HAST UNS VERRATEN!!!... Aber sonst ist alles Bestens, Scarhead!"

Er schrie, er schnaufte, er zitterte und eigentlich wollte er so schnell er konnte von hier verschwinden. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte nicht gehen und das nicht, weil seine Beine seinem Befehl nicht Folge leisten wollten oder weil er nicht wusste, wohin er dann gehen sollte, sondern weil da diese kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren war, die ihm sagte, dass er nicht gehen _wollte_, dass er im Moment nirgends mehr sein wollte als hier, egal was er sich auch anderes einzureden versuchte…

Draco versuchte die Stimme zu ignorieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn er wusste, wie schon so oft, dass sie recht hatte.

„Bist du sauer, weil ich dir nichts gesagt habe?", fragte Harry und fixierte den Blonden noch immer mit seinem Blick.

„Nein, verdammt, weil du mal wieder für diese ganzen Idioten drauf gehen _wolltest_!" Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.  
So hatte er das nicht sagen wollen, so war das nicht geplant gewesen, aber mit Potter lief sowieso nie etwas nach Plan… ganz eindeutig…

Harry schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Nein, ich…"  
„DOCH! Verdammt DU wolltest! Ich dachte wirklich, dass du darüber hinweg wärst… dass du jetzt Etwas hast, das….. ach vergiss es!" Draco brach ab. Seine Stimme hatte ihn verlassen, sein Mut hatte ihn verlassen, sein Verstand hatte ihn verlassen… aber wahrscheinlich hatte er den schon vor langer Zeit verloren, oder warum hatte er sich sonst auf Potter eingelassen?!

Moment… er hatte sich auf den Anderen eingelassen? Draco riss unmerklich die Augen weiter auf. Hatte er?  
Er wollte Nein schreien, doch die Stimme in seinem Innere schrie Ja!... und Draco wusste, dass sie Recht hatte … mal wieder… und dafür hasste er sie im Augenblick wirklich.

Er presste die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass dann alles verschwinden würde, Harry Potter, diese nervende, Blödsinn quasselnde Stimme, diese gesamte paradoxe Situation… und vor allem das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren.

„Es geht also ums Prinzip…" Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Gryffindor konnte einfach nie Ruhe geben.  
„Nein, es ging nie darum, Potter!" Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch  
„Dann geht es eben um deinen Stolz!"  
„Nein, verdammt. Es geht hier ganz allein um UNS!", platze es aus dem Blonden heraus. Draco riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und blickte geradewegs in die geschockten, slytheringrünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
„…"

Draco ließ die Schultern sinken, senkte seinen Kopf und atmete hörbar aus.  
„Ich dachte wirklich, dass….. dass…. dass du mir vertrauen würdest…", flüsterte er.  
„Vielleicht kann ich mir es nicht leisten, jemandem zu vertrauen.", hörte er Harrys leise Stimme. Der Gryffindor stand nur noch wenige Schritte vor ihm.  
„Das ist traurig…."  
„…"

„… und vollkommener Unsinn! Es gibt immer irgendjemand!", ruckartig hob der Slytherin wieder seinen Kopf und bohrte seinen Blick in Harrys.  
„Ach ja? Und wem bitte schön vertraust du?" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.

Draco zögerte keine Sekunde. Er war so weit gegangen, er hatte es sich zum allerersten Mal selbst eingestanden und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
„Dir!" Sprachlos öffnete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mund einen Spalt, seine aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte endlich aufgehört zu bluten.  
„…"  
„…"

Dieses Mal senkte Harry den Kopf und drehte sich halb weg.  
„Vielleicht hast du sogar recht.", flüsterte er.  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

Draco schwieg. In all den Wochen und Monaten, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen sehr gut kennen gelernt… gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn dieser noch etwas zu sagen hatte… dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war… dass es da noch etwas gab, das auf der Seele des Schwarzhaarigen brannte.

* * *

Tbc?? 

Ein böser cliff????? Mein ihr grins gut!!!!!! böse smile  
Okay bütttteeeeee nicht haun!

hinter riesigen Schokoladenkuchenberg hervorlins und Schokoplätzchenfahne schwenk  
Bitte nicht hauen!!

Ich bin fies, ich weiß und ich bin es gerne gr

Draco ist also auf dem Turm angekommen und das nächste Chapter wird auch kommen…**_ wann_** liegt in eurer Hand grins kekse verteil büüüütttteeeeee

So, _**wie wird also das nächste Kapitel**_ aussehen?  
- wird Draco Harry doch seine Wut zeigen?  
- wird Harry Draco seine unendliche Liebe zu Severus gestehen?  
- wird es ein Happy End geben?  
- wird doch noch einer Sterben?  
- werden sie kämpfen und es sterben beide??  
- werden die Auroren und die gesamte weismagische Welt Harry verurteilen und bestrafen?

Findet es heraus!

Und bis dahin  
Kussi  
Eure darkwings


	8. Chapter 8 Epilog

_**Titel: **_Broken Souls – Nächte am Turm

_**Autor: **_darkwings984

_**Teile: 8/**_8 Teile … alles hat ein Ende..

_**Genre:**_ General/Romance

_**Raiting:**_ ? 12 ?

_**Pairing:**_ HP/DM

_**Beta:**_ wie immer die wunderbare **Daisy-goes-shopping**

_**Warning: **_SLASH!!!!! (Wer damit ein Problem hat, hat jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit von hier zu verschwinden, denn Flames über die Ekelhaftigkeit von Homosexualität sind hier überhaupt nicht gerne gesehen)

_**Summary:**_  
Zwei gebrochene Seelen, ein Turm und ein Pakt, der das Schicksal der Welt verändern sollte.  
„Potter!"„Ja, Frettchen?"„Was tust du da?"„Astronomiehausaufgaben!" „Ach, und seit wann muss man dazu auf der Brüstung stehen?!"  
„Das hier ist meine Wahl!" „Ich weiß nicht, Potter, ob sich vom Turm schmeißen, wirklich so eine tolle Option ist."  
Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen, ganz bewusst und berechnend. Er hatte gewusst, was für ein Band er in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen beiden knüpfte. Und wie sehr dieser Augenblick die Welt des Slytherin und den Blonden selbst veränderte.  
Ihr gesamtes Verhältnis hatte sich verändert. Es war einfach geschehen. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Ein schwaches Lächeln. Verständnis. Ein Funke Dankbarkeit.  
Potter war schon immer ein Paradoxum. Draco verzog seine Lippen zu einem schiefen, spöttischen Grinsen. Harry Potter war verrückt… aber es gefiel ihm… sehr sogar.

_**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld.  
Alle anderen Charaktere, Orte und Begebenheit sind ganz allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen und auch mit denen verdiene ich leider kein Geld.

_**Post:**_ OoP (Band 6/7 wird, wie immer bei mir, vollkommen ignoriert.)

_**AN (Autorsnote):**_  
Hi ihr Süßen!!!!!!!!!!

Einen riesigen DANK AN:

**Leni4888:** grins sorry, nein du hast nichts verpasst, das mit Harry Sev sollte nur ein Scherz sein… sorry… keine Sorge, es wird nicht darauf hinauslaufen…knutsch warts einfach mal ab, böse grins danköö für dein kommi und viel spaß beim Lesen bussi

**Zissy:** um ecke lins büttee nicht töten! grins´ bin auch ganz brav sich hinter schutzwand aus schokomuffins versteck ich wünsch dir viel spaß! Du dankööö ´bussi für dein commi!

**None:** No prob, i know what you mean, even if my English is more than terrible knutsch dankööö für dein commi! grins viel spaß! Hoff das letzte chapter gefällt dir genauso!

**Spiritofair:** grins dankööö für dein review knutsch ich hoff das letzte chapter gefällt dir und bütte net haun bussi

**AMJ:** grins´ jap, das find ich auch… HP/DM 4 EVER!!!! Hab mich rießig über dein commi gefreut! knutsch viel spaß beim lesen..

**Lennii:** Hi! Schön von dir zu lesen! knutsch dankööö für dein kommi echt süß! Hoff der rest gefällt dir genauso! Viel spaß!

**Phynes:** Hi meine Süße! Bütte nicht haun! Ich bin fies grins ich weiß grins aber schön dass du es verstehst…. Hab mich auf jeden fall mal wieder riesig über dein review gefreut… danköö.. freut mich, dass es dir so gefällt! Viel spaß noch…

Also, dann werd ich euch jetzt das letzte mal hier bei Broken Souls viel spaß beim Lesen wünschen! muffins verteil

Und das von HARRY UND SEVERUS war nur ein SCHERZ… nur ein Scherz zu möglichen Enden.. grins.. nicht für voll nehmen, bütteee….

Ich will mich noch mal bei allen bedanken, die so lieb reviews da gelassen haben! knutsch

Und für die_ bösen, bösen Schwarzleser_ gibt es keine Muffins! Pha grins das habt ihr jetzt davon!

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ende!  
Und vielleicht.. vielleicht lesen wir uns mal wieder…

Dann will ich euch auch nicht mehr länger zu labern.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

_„Ach ja? Und wem bitte schön vertraust du?" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue._

_Draco zögerte keine Sekunde. Er war so weit gegangen, er hatte es sich zum allerersten Mal selbst eingestanden und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren._  
_„Dir!" Sprachlos öffnete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mund einen Spalt, seine aufgeplatzte Lippe hatte endlich aufgehört zu bluten._  
_„…"_  
_„…"_

_Dieses Mal senkte Harry den Kopf und drehte sich halb weg._  
_„Vielleicht hast du sogar recht.", flüsterte er._  
_„…"_  
_„…"_  
_„…"_

_Draco schwieg. In all den Wochen und Monaten, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten, hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen sehr gut kennen gelernt… gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn dieser noch etwas zu sagen hatte… dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war… dass es da noch etwas gab, das auf der Seele des Schwarzhaarigen brannte._

°OoO°

„Und vielleicht wollte ich dich auch nur schützen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Wusste Potter eigentlich worauf er hinaus wollte?  
Aber vielleicht sollte er ruhig sein.  
Er wusste ja selbst nicht was er erwartete, was er wollte…

Sicher war nur, dass Harry schon lange kein Feind mehr für ihn war… schon verdammt lange... auch wenn er nie die Kraft gehabt hatte, um es sich ein zu gestehen….er wollte mehr… viel mehr….

„Blödsinn, Potter, man schütz seine Feinde nicht. Hat dir das noch niemand gesagt?"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Draco, weißt du, für manche Dinge gibt es kein Zurück. Einmal einen Schritt getan, so bleibt einem oftmals nur noch die Flucht nach vorn. Wir können nicht mehr zurück. Wir haben einander mehr gezeigt, als sonst irgendjemand anderem…wir können einander nie wieder so fremd sein, wie wir es einmal waren… Glaubst du da tatsächlich, dass wir noch Feinde sein könnten?"  
„…"  
„Oder willst du das?" **Nein!**  
„…"  
„…"

„…Nein.", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.  
„…"  
„…"  
„Gut, dann könnten wir vielleicht auch etwas anderes sein…" Dracos Augen weiteten sich.  
„…"  
„…"

„Ich bin ein Malfoy, Potter!", flüsterte der Slytherin und hasste sich selbst dafür.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Namen jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen.", antwortete Harry und deutete flüchtig auf das blutverschmierte Schwert….  
Vielleicht taten sie es tatsächlich nicht…  
„…"  
„…"

„Wärst du damals wirklich gesprungen?", fragte der Slytherin.  
„Du lenkst vom Thema ab." Der Gryffindor lächelte.  
„Ich weiß."  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"

Harry stellte sich wieder an die Brüstung und starrte in die Tiefe…  
„Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ich hinunter gefallen wäre…"  
„…"  
„…"

Draco nickte und trat ein paar Schritte vor.  
„Warum hast du es nicht beendet?", fragte er, als er neben dem anderen zum Stehen kam. Ihre Schultern berührten sich.  
„…"  
„…"  
„Weil du mich daran erinnert hast, dass ich noch eine Pflicht meinem Mitmenschen gegenüber…" Harry schmunzelte leicht, sein entstelltes Gesicht verstärkte den unwirklichen Schein nur noch mehr.  
„Unsinn!", knurrte Draco. Harry lächelte und schwieg.  
„…"  
„..."

„Was wolltest du hier oben?" Der Blonde blickte den anderen überrascht an.  
„…."  
„In jener Nacht?", setzte der Schwarzhaarige hinterher und sah Draco direkt in die Augen.  
„…"  
„…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich für einen Moment an diese Nacht… an ihre erste Nacht…

„…"  
„…"  
„Das gleiche wie du!", flüsterte er. Seine Hände krallten sich auf die Brüstung.  
„…."  
„…."  
„Ich weiß…" Harry nickte. Ihre Hände berührten sich. Draco lächelte.

„…."  
„…."  
„…."  
„…"  
„Warum hast du es nicht getan?"  
„Das gleiche _könnte_ ich dich fragen!", murrte der Gryffindor.  
„…."  
„Vielleicht, weil mich so ein blonder Snob aufgehalten hat…"  
„Wirklich witzig… haha.. du gestattest, dass ich ein anderes mal lache…", schnappte der Blonde.  
„…"

„Du hattest noch Tausend andere Möglichkeiten, aber du hast es nicht getan…", fuhr Draco fort.  
„Du doch auch nicht…", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Warum?"  
„Vielleicht war ich neugierig…"  
„…."  
„…"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
„Worauf?"  
„Darauf, was du tun würdest… darauf, was geschehen würde…"

„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„Und auf dich.", hauchte Harry. Plötzlich war der Schwarzhaarige ihm noch viel näher…. Und er wollte es…  
Er konnte dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren…. Harry lächelte ihn an und war so wunderschön.

Er dachte an all das was sie hier her gebracht hatte, heut, jetzt.  
Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, und, bei Merlin, sicher kein einfacher.  
Er dachte an all die Stunden, sie sie zusammen verbracht hatten, an alles was sie getan hatten, zusammen erlebt hatten, was sie zusammen geschweißt hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich an alles was er gelernt hatten, über Harry, über sich selbst.  
Und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte, wie Harry ihn verändert hatte, wie _sie_ sich verändert hatte und am meisten, wie sich ihre Beziehung verändert hatte.

Er lächelte.  
Wieder versankt er in den unglaublich tiefen slytheringrünen Augen des anderen… und dieses mal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen.

Langsam schloss er die Augen und überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Als sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal berührten, breitete sich ein leichtes, wunderbares Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er fühlte wie sich starke Arme um ihn schlangen und konnte Harrys warmen Körper an seinem spüren, schmeckte dessen wundervoll weiche Lippen und Draco wusste, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes tun wollte als Harry Potter zu küssen… noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich etwas so gut und so verdammt richtig angefühlt.

Er wollte das hier…. Er wollte Harry… er wollte ihn mehr, als er je irgendetwas gewollt hatte.

Keuchend lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Harrys Augen strahlten und er lächelte sanft.  
Draco leckte sich mit der Zunge über seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen, sie prickelten noch immer. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich in seine Züge…

„Du hast einmal gesagt, dass du nicht aufgeben willst zu hoffen… Hast du das Wunder gefunden, das du gesucht hast?", hauchte Harry. Dracos Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
„Ja, ein Wunder durch den Wunderjungen." Dann küsste er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder.

Und Draco wusste, dass sie vielleicht zum erstem Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich glücklich waren… und dass sie nun Etwas hatten, das sie hier hielt.

°OoO°

Stunden später standen sie noch immer auf dem Turm und hielten einander eng umschlungen.  
Die Sonne ging auf und mit ihr eine neue Ära.  
Eine Ära, die ihnen vielleicht das geben konnte, was sie so lange gesucht hatten.

Harry kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Schulter des Blonden und verbarg sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, tief zog er den Duft ein.  
Dracos Hand strich sanft über den wirren Schopf des Kleineren und kraulte dann dessen Nacken. Dracos Blick wanderte von dem Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Armen zum Horizont. Zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich glücklich.

„Also gehen wir jetzt hinunter und schocken die Welt?", fragte Harry schließlich.  
„Du willst das also wirklich durchziehen?" Draco zog seine Augenbraue wieder auf seine berühmte malfoyische Art hoch und entlockte damit dem anderen ein kleines Lachen.

„Ja!"  
„Das könnte Ärger geben!", schmunzelte Draco.  
„Sicher. Aber ich bin Harry Potter, ich ziehe Ärger sowieso magisch an... Aber diesen Ärger könnte ich lieben…", grinste Harry und hauchte dem Blonden noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„…"  
„…"  
„…"  
„…."  
Schweren Herzens trennten sie sich schließlich von einander und traten zur Falltüre.

„… Ach und Harry?", sagte der Blonde ernst.  
„..?..." Überrascht hob Harry die Augenbrauen und drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um.

„Gut gemacht!" Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen und Harry nickte lächelnd. Dann angelte er sich die Hand des Blonden und zog ihn mit sich die Treppen runter.

Leises Lachen war zu hören, während die Beiden die Treppe des Turmes hinab stiegen, dann fiel die Falltüre zur Plattform mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Vielleicht was es Harrys Schicksal, dass er irgendwann gegen Voldemort antreten musste.  
Vielleicht was es Schicksal, dass er daran beinahe zerbrach.  
Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass er an diesem regnerischen Freitagabend auf diesem Turm stand und es beenden wollte.  
Und vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass gerade an diesem Abend ein blonder Junge genau dasselbe tun wollte.

An diesem Abend, der beinahe zwei junge Leben gefordert hatte, begann etwas Neues.  
Etwas, das stark genug war, um zwei gebrochene und vergessene Seelen zu retten und ihr Leben für immer zu verändern.  
Etwas, das ihnen all das geben konnte, was sie immer wollten… auch wenn sie es nicht immer gewusst hatten.  
Eine Zukunft.  
Zusammen.

_fin_

* * *

So… das war es nun….  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
Und es ist doch ein Happy-End geworden, obwohl ich mir am Anfang selbst nicht so ganz sicher war gr…

Also ich würd mich wirklich, wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir jetzt auch noch verratet, wie ihr den Schluss fandet! Büüüüüüüüüüütttttttttteeeee! hunde-welpen-blick

Also hab euch lieb  
Eure darkwings


End file.
